What would you do?
by country-grl20
Summary: You all know Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia right? But what if they had a sister? Lelouch a twin? What then? Meet Katerina vi Britannia, forgotten Princess of Britannia, and join her on her journey to embrace who she truly is. What would you do if you were her? Hide in the shadows? Or stand in the spotlight? Set after the anime series.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first attempt at a Code Geass Story! yay! lol i recently fell in love with the anime series and decided to create my own story set in the world.

Without further ado...

 **Plot:**

You all know Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia right? But what if they had a sister? Lelouch a twin? What then? Meet Katerina vi Britannia, forgotten Princess of Britannia, and join her on her journey to embrace who she truly is. What would you do if you were her? Sit in the shadows? Or step out into the spotlight? Set after the anime series, a short story about this twin coming into her own.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Kat and my other OC's.

* * *

Amethyst eyes scanned her surroundings as she stepped onto the school grounds, snow lightly falling to the ground.

Ashford Academy. Built and run by the Ashford family, who once held a position of great power as one of the greatest noble families in Britannia. Now they were mere school teachers.

She snorted as she threw her ebony locks over her shoulder, glaring up at the main building, her breath becoming a puff of tendrils dancing in the air. She had no personal grudge against the Ashford family, in fact, she rather liked them, it was Britannia as a country and government that she despised.

"Katerina?"

The high school senior looked over to see an older man standing off to the side, his eyes smiling as he held his hands behind his back.

"Mr Ashford?" Kat asked, her eyes widening.

Ruben Ashford smiled at the young women. "Welcome Katerina. Any child of Marianne's is welcomed here."

Kat smiled sadly, but nodded. "Thank you Mr Ashford. I never even knew her, but your kindness means the world."

"I never even knew that you existed either." Ruben sighed heavily. "Marianne must have been so devastated that you were taken from her that she never spoke of it to anyone."

Kat narrowed her eyes. "Hai, well if I hadn't been so insistent on finding out where I can from and got that DNA test, no one would know there was another Britannian Princess walking around."

"Your secret is safe here Katerina." Ruben smiled softly as he held out his arm, gesturing for her to follow him.

Kat nodded and came to his side. "Thank you for keeping this from Nunnally as well." Kat looked up into the flakes falling from the sky. "I only just found out myself and now my sister is the Empress and my twin brother is the dead Demon Emperor."

Ruben looked down at her, sadness for the young women consuming him. "I've placed you here with the last name of Kingsley as there are still students here who were and still are close with either Lelouch or Nunnally. You will only be here a year before you move on to college if that is your wish. Lady Nunnally has more to worry about then one new student at the Academy."

Kat snorted, a smiling slipping onto her face. "Thank you Mr Ashford, I hoped that by going here I could get a sense of what life was like for my siblings before everything unraveled. Then maybe I can eventually meet with my sister."

Ruben nodded. "I understand. My granddaughter may not be the Student Council President any longer, but a good friend of your twin's is now. His name is Rivalz Cardemonde and he'll get you set up." He nodded, gesturing ahead of them.

Kat looked up to see a tall, lean boy about her age with messy dark blue hair and kind but energetic grey eyes. He was currently jumping up and down in excitement, waving his hands about over his head in greeting.

"Good luck." Ruben chuckled before leaving her to her brother's best friend at Ashford.

Kat raised her eyebrows but sighed and walked up to the boy.

"Hi! How are you? I'm Rivalz! Your Student Council President here at Ashford Academy! And I-" Rivalz eyes widened. "Woah."

Kat almost froze. _No way, he couldn't know. No one but Mr Ashford and I know. I made sure of that._

Rivalz shook his head, coming out of his memories. "So-Sorry about that." He stumbled over his words, a pained expression quickly passing over his face. "You just reminded me of a friend of mine for a second there. Sorry." He smiled quickly, getting over his shock. "Here, let me take your bag." He offered, reaching to take the huge duffel bag that she had slung over her right shoulder.

"Oh, thanks." Kat quickly smiled, covering up her almost stumble of fear that her secret was out so quickly. She let him take the bag even after he struggled with it and she offered to take it back. Kat couldn't help but let a small smile come to her face as she followed Rivalz to the Student Council Building. Ironically, she was taking Lelouch and Nunnally's old quarters while she was here for a year. It would be strange, but it would also help her understand who they were.

"Here we are!" Rivalz announced as he unceremoniously dropped her bag in the foyer. Kat was glad she kept her valuables in the backpack on her back. He bent over, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily from the exertion.

"Geez Rivalz, what did you do? Run a marathon?" A voice snorted. Kat looked up at the staircase to see a young women her age narrowing her eyes at the both of them. And she looked familiar.

 _It's Kallen._ Kat realized, her eyes widening.

"Shut up Kallen, her bag is very heavy!" Rivalz whined.

Kallen Kōzuki rolled her ocean blue eyes as she looked down at the new girl and her heart stopped. She looked like Lelouch! What the hell? "Who are you?" Kallen asked, narrowing her eyes and she brushed her red hair out of her face.

Kat's keen eyes caught sight of a Knightmare Frame key around the red-heads neck and she barely kept herself from blurting out her secret. This girl, the one who knew both sides of her brother, the ace of the Black Knights. Somehow Kat forgot that she was still going here.

"Kallen! Don't be rude!" Rivalz laughed. "This is Katerina Kingsley, the new transfer student? Remember? She's living here for her senior year."

Kat faked a smile through her shock. "Hi Kallen was it? Nice to meet you. You two can call me Kat."

Kallen narrowed her eyes. "Here? As in where Lelouch and Nunnally used to live?" She said, totally ignoring the girl in front of her for a moment.

"Yes Kallen. You know they wouldn't mind, right?" Rivalz smile faltered slightly, but then turned brighter again.

Kallen thought about it for a moment, then let go of her hatred. It is what they would want. To welcome a new student into the newfound peace that surrounded them now. "Indeed. Sorry Kat. I'm Kallen Kōzuki, Student Council Vice President. Welcome to Ashford."

Kat ignored the momentary hesitation of Kallen's acceptance, but she secretly knew why. "Thank you Kallen. I'm happy to be here."

"Where did you come from if I may ask?" Kallen asked as she descended from the stairs and made her way towards the pair.

Kat smiled. "Not at all. I'm originally from Britannia as you can see that I'm obviously not Japanese. But my family moved from the Homeland to Northern Japan when I was a small child. They did not agree with the previous Emperor on many things." Kat giggled. "When Japan became Area 11, we were actually protected and hidden by the Japanese in our small village from Britannian patrols. In the past years my parents have since past, but once Empress Nunnally came into power, I decided to move to the big city as I had no family to tie me to one single place anymore. So here I am." She spoke the rehearsed speech that she had planned weeks beforehand. She had to explain two major issues; her obvious Britannian ancestry, but also her light Japanese accent as well as her fluent Japanese if she ever found herself slipping into the first language she ever learned to speak. Plus she wanted it as close to the truth as possible. The only thing she falsified was the fact that she never lived in the Britannian Homeland; less then 24 hours on that soil didn't count, and her parents moving with her. They both stayed in Pendragon with her two siblings. She had an inkling as to why she was sent away, but now she would never get her answer; now that both her parents and Lelouch were dead.

"Wow." Kallen's eyes widened. She had an immediate respect for the girl in front of her now. In a way, Kat was like herself, half Britannian, half Japanese. She smiled. "Well, glad you're here now. Lets get you settled in, shall we?"

* * *

"This meeting of the United Federation of Nations is now concluded. Thank you all for taking the time to come out and be apart of this vital mission." A girl no older then 15 spoke with a proud and noble voice, one that reached many hearts.

"Thank you Chairwomen Kaguya, you may all go back to your nations to speak of the initiatives that we spoke of today." A young man's voice spoke this time, clad in secrecy by a black helmet.

The room broke into excited chatter as the representatives of the 26 nations began to speak freely while slowly exiting.

"We got a lot done today, didn't we Kaguya?" A sweet innocent voice pipped up. Dressed in the royal robes of the United States of China, Empress Tianzi, only 13 years old, looked up at her closest friend. Her pure white hair frame her bright crimson eyes in an innocent look that spoke of her sheltered life, but she was also the Empress now in power too and she grew up with that responsibility.

"That we did Tianzi." Kaguya Sumeragi, young mistress of the Kyoto House of Japan, Representative of the United States of Japan and Chairwomen of the United Federation of Nations grinned. Her long black hair was flowing about her shoulders as her kind emerald green eyes scanned the group around her. "What did you think Nunnally?"

The equally young Britannian Empress was wheeled to their side by the masked man only known as Zero to the world. "I agree." Nunnally vi Britannia smiled, her amethyst eyes lighting up. "We've really mapped out the trade agreements this time around. Many people will be very happy."

"I agree Empress Nunnally." A tall man joined them, stepping up to Tianzi's side as was his rightful place. He had long black hair and deep brown eyes and walked with the grace of a warrior.

"Xingke." Tianzi spoke sweetly, just the mere presence of her protector lifted her spirit.

"I've just double checked your transportation back home Milady." Li Xingke smiled down at his leader. "We are all set to head out whenever you are."

"Thank you for coming Xingke." Zero stepped up to shake hands with the other man.

"Of course, anything for peace." Xingke nodded and then he glanced at Nunnally and Kaguya. One at a time he bowed in respect. "Thank you both for co-hosting this time."

"Our pleasure." Kaguya smiled, sharing a look with Nunnally. "As Britannia and Japan have finally seen peace in the Tokyo settlement, it was only natural to eventually host a meeting of the United Federation of Nations."

"Well spoken Kaguya." Nunnally smiled. "It was lovely to see you again, Tianzi, Xingke. Thank you for all your hard work."

"Thank you Milady." Xingke bowed again.

"I'll see you all soon." Tianzi smiled brightly as she walked away, Xingke always within arms reach.

"Would you like us to accompany you to go see Ohgi?" Nunnally asked as she turned to face Kaguya. Zero also tipped his head in her direction.

"That would be great actually." Kaguya smiled. "Thank you."

It was a short walk down the hall into the building adjacent to the meeting hall, the building that housed the Prime Minister's office and those closest to the Prime Minister in the government. The Prime Minister's office was on the top floor and so they used the elevator and in no time, they were at Ohgi's door.

"May we come in Ohgi?" Kaguya asked as she knocked on the door that was slightly ajar.

"Hai! Hai! Come in!" Kaname Ohgi called from inside the office.

Kaguya opened the door wide enough for Zero to wheel Nunnally in and Ohgi quickly got to his feet, about to bow, his grey eyes wide.

"Ohgi, please." Nunnally giggled. "Not in private, remember? We are friends first in private."

"Oh, Hai. Of course Nunnally." Ohgi chuckled, scratching the back of his head, messing up his dark brown hair. "So how did the meeting go? What of the trade routes?"

"All written down and thoroughly explained." Kaguya smiled.

"There are going to be some very happy people back home." Nunnally smiled as Zero nodded.

Ohgi nodded. "Indeed. It's only been 4 months since Lelouch gave his all for this, and we've already come so far."

The room went silent for a moment as they all thought back to a brother, a best friend, a leader and a protector.

"Well, we all must live up to his idea of peace then." Nunnally smiled as everyone looked at her.

"Indeed." Kaguya smiled brilliantly.

* * *

what do you think?

shorter chapter then I usually do, but a good intro. As the plot said, this will be a shorter story I think then some of my others and so the action will start right away in chapter two.

Leave me a review and let know know if you feel like i got the feel of the Code Geass world down. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 already! Thank you for the kind reviews! :D

* * *

"Why are we going into town again?" Kat asked. She had barely placed her bags on the table in her new dining room before Rivalz ran in and whisked her away. Kallen had groaned and followed them if only to save the new girl from Rivalz craziness.

"Cause you said yourself that you only just moved here!" Rivalz grinned. "It's only right that we show you around!"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him Kat, you'll get used to it. Eventually." She shrugged. "At least I hope you will, cause I haven't."

Kat smirked. "Thats reassuring Kallen."

"Hey, not my fault." Kallen snorted, then shared a smile with Kat.

"Come on ladies!" Rivalz shouted, waving a hand in the air.

"Rivalz! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kat looked up at the new voice only to have her eyes widen once again. "Are-Are they?"

Kallen looked at Kat curiously and then followed her gaze, realizing what she was talking about. "Oh yea. They're our friends."

"F-Friends?" Kat about choked, playing a part. "But they are-are-"

"Knights of the Round?" Kallen smirked. "Hai."

"Hey Gino, Anya!" Rivalz grinned as the two knights joined them. "What's going on? I thought you were on Nunnally's personal detail now?"

Gino Weinberg grinned, his sky blue eyes flashing in the sunlight as the snow had stopped and the sky cleared. "Oh we still are Rivalz. Empress Nunnally is here, the United Federation of Nations had their monthly meeting here this time, don't you keep up with anything?" He laughed, his blond hair dancing in the breeze. He was dressed in his formal Knight of One uniform with his trademark green cape. Next to his tall frame was the much smaller Knight of Two, Anya Alstreim, in her pink cape, pink hair and dull red eyes.

"Of course not Gino, cause that would be logical." Anya said dully, typing away on her mobile device.

Rivalz gave her a pouty look. "Awww sooo mean Anya, why?"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Cause it's true. What's up Gino, Anya?"

"Hey Kallen" Anya waved unenthusiasticlly.

"Kōzuki." Gino grinned as Kallen smirked. They had since gotten past their differences that escalated on the battlefield, but Gino still loved to tease her about her last names. "And who is this?" Gino asked, looking over at Kat.

"This is the new student at Ashford." Rivalz smiled.

"Kat Kingsley." Kat smiled politely, bowing her head. "An honor to meet two Knights of the Round."

Gino grinned as he stepped up and took her hand, kissing it quickly. "The honor is all ours."

Kat couldn't help but blush as Kallen rolled her eyes. "Stop that Gino, she's already overwhelmed as she just moved here."

"Really?" Gino asked. "From the Homeland?"

Kat nodded. "Originally." She went into a short overview for the knights before a flash interrupted her. "L-Lady Alstreim?"

Anya lowered her camera and quickly started typing. "Taking a photo for reference."

Kat raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"So why aren't you with Nunnally now?" Kallen asked.

"Zero's handling her protection for the moment as they are still in the government buildings and only one guard is allowed for each official at a time in those specific buildings." Gino shrugged.

Kat looked up to see that they were indeed in front of the government buildings. As she looked closer at the people around them as well, she noticed that many were leaving the building and all were dressed in royal clothing and/or surrounded by bodyguards. They were literally surrounded by world leaders at the moment.

Not even another second after that thought ran through Kat's head did an explosion ring throughout the area. As Gino was the closest to her, she felt him pull her to his side and hit the wet pavement, his body shielding her from the blast and debris. Chaos rang out in the next second as screams ripped through the air and bodies started running.

Gino yanked her up to her feet quickly before they got stepped on and held her close as people started almost running into them in sheer terror.

"Th-Thank you Sir Weinberg." Kat breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Gino gave her a quick smile. "Call me Gino Kat and you're welcome, but Anya and I must be off to secure Empress Nunnally at once. Will you and Rivalz go somewhere safe?" Kat nodded. "Of course, but what about Kallen?" She asked looking over her shoulder as Kallen helped Rivalz from the ground, Anya looking around in a bored way, swinging her Knightmare Frame key in the air.

"She hasn't told you yet?" Gino asked, his eyes widening. "She's the Ace of the Black Knights and their second-in-command, the UFN's personal army force. She'll be helping to secure Prime Minister Ohgi and Lady Kaguya. I'm sorry, but we must really be off. Stay safe."

Kat nodded, already knowing that Kallen would have to leave, and leave her with Rivalz, but also knowing that she had to ask as it was the logical question a girl just moving here would ask. "Come on Rivalz, where can we go that's safe?"

Rivalz looked at her quickly before watching the three soldiers run off into the main building. "The school. It has it's own security force, we'll be safe there."

Kat nodded. "Then lets go."

* * *

"Kaguya! Ohgi!" Kallen shouted as she rounded the corner, heading for Ohgi's office. Gino and Anya were on her tail as they deduced the Empress would probably have gone to see the Prime Minister after the meeting. Kallen skidded around another corner then launched herself into the office, seeing no one.

"Not so smart Kallen, barging into a room without your weapon drawn in a situation like this." Kallen felt the barrel of a gun push against the back of her head and she smirked. She spun around, knocking the weapon out of her attacker's hand with her right arm, then pinning the hand under her arm. She then forced the attacker head first into the wall behind them, their right arm twisted up behind their back.

"And I would've thought you were smart enough not to try that again with me _Zero_." She snorted, grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly Zero threw her off of him and pinned her to the floor. Now she was the one with her face in the floor, arm twisted up behind her.

"And I thought you would know that I'm stronger then you by now." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Kallen rolled her eyes as Ohgi, Nunnally and Kaguya came out from the corners along the wall that the office and hallway shared.

Gino chuckled as he and Anya stepped into the office. "No worries here then, not with Zero on the look out."

Zero nodded and let Kallen back to her feet.

"What happened? Did any of you see?" Kallen asked as she rolled her shoulder, trying to massage the pain out.

Kaguya shook her head. "No, nothing."

"We didn't hear a shot, nor a Knightmare that could have do it. It just happened." Ohgi stated.

"Pre-placed bomb." Gino hummed as finally soldiers arrived.

"S-Sir Weinberg! Lady Alstreim! Captain Kōzuki!" They babbled.

"About damn time!" Kallen roared as Gino and Anya moved out of the way so that she could get right into their faces. "Secure the damn building! And organize the medical teams to tend to the wounded! And check in on every representative that came through these doors this morning!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The soldiers saluted before running off.

"Don't want to get on the wrong side of Kallen." Ohgi chuckled before he got serious again. "Empress Nunnally, would you be willing to allow me to use your Knights of the Round for a search mission? I'd like to see if we could find out who's responsible as quickly as possible."

"Of course Prime Minister Ohgi." Nunnally nodded. "Sir Weinberg, Lady Alstreim, you will follow the Prime Minister's orders on this matter until further notice."

Gino and Anya nodded. "Of course Milady." They chorused.

Ohgi nodded. "Kallen, then you and Sir Weinberg and Lady Alstreim will be heading the search mission for these new terrorists. Use any resources you need to track them down, but I recommend going back downstairs and looking at the blast site."

Kallen nodded as she turned to her two friends. "Lets go you two."

After the three left, Ohgi sighed. "Just as we were talking about peace."

"We'll end this swiftly." Zero spoke up. "No one will disrupt our peace." He turned to Nunnally. "We must get you, Kaguya, Ohgi, Tianzi and the others somewhere safe immediately."

"The Academy." Nunnally smiled.

"The Academy?" Kaguya asked.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen and I went to Ashford Academy together here." Nunnally explained. "The Academy has its own security force and a big enough ballroom to hold all of the representatives comfortably. Plus my friend is the Student Council President now. Let me give him a call to warn him."

* * *

"Nunnally?" Rivalz questioned looking at his phone is if it grew legs.

"Nunnally? As in the Empress?" Kat asked, playing shocked. "Why is she calling you?"

"Ummm, well we are friends." Rivalz chuckled.

"Friends? With the Empress?"

Rivalz smiled weakly. "Yea, umm, hang on a sec. Let me take this."

Kat nodded as Rivalz answered his phone.

"Nunnally?" Rivalz asked.

' _Hey Rivalz, how are you?_ '

"Fine, you? I was at the government building with Kallen when the explosion went off, are you and everyone else ok?"

' _We are alright Rivalz, thank you. I'm calling though to ask a favor._ '

"What might that be?"

' _I need a place to host the representatives of the UFN until we can truly secure the government buildings. I was thinking of the ballroom, would that be ok with you? And would you mind organizing the Culinary Club to make some drinks and snacks?_ '

"Not at all Nunnally, they are more then welcome to come. Anything for you." Rivalz grinned.

' _Oh thank you Rivalz. Thank you so much. I will see you soon._ '

"Sounds good Nunnally, see you soon." Rivalz smiled as he hung up.

"Whose coming?" Kat asked, although she had a good idea and she was getting a bit unnerved.

"Oh Nunnally and all the other representatives for the UFN are going to use the ballroom until they can make sure the government buildings are secure." Rivalz smiled like this always happened. "Sorry, but I have to gather the Culinary Club together to make snacks for our guests. You'll be ok here?"

Kat just nodded, too dumbfounded to speak. Rivalz nodded and left to get campus ready for their guests.

Kat couldn't believe it. So soon? Her sister? Here? Not only her, but Zero? She knew that whoever he was, he had killed her twin and was now Nunnally's protector. How could she face them without breaking apart? Zero must be someone very close to Nunnally for her to forgive him for killing her brother, even though he had been the Demon Emperor. But if Kat herself knew that Lelouch did all those things so that the world could move to peace, didn't Nunnally know?

In any case, she had to stay away from them. It was bad enough that Rivalz and Kallen took pause when they saw her face, but Nunnally? Kat shook her head. That wouldn't be good.

Kat walked further into the Student Council Building, towards the residence that she was staying in. She walked in to see her bags still on the table where she had dropped them off quickly before Rivalz pulled her away to go into town. She sighed, pulling both bags off the floor and headed into the first bedroom she saw. Almost instantly a scent hit her in the face. She wasn't sure what it was made up of, but it was masculine and Kat realized that this must have been Lelouch's room. It must have been at least 6 months since he stepped foot in the room, but she could still smell him even though she had never met him before. Tears started coming to her eyes almost immediately and she bit down on her tongue, preventing them from falling. She had to control her emotions, otherwise they would go out of control and god knows what she could do to someone.

She glanced across the room, seeing herself in the mirror as her left eye suddenly flashed crimson for a second before returning to it's normal amethyst hue. She covered it up quickly and cursed herself for losing control. She busied her mind by opening her backpack and pulling out her valuables. She placed her laptop atop the desk as she pulled out the power cord as well. Next was a few pictures from childhood. She didn't have many, but the village that took her in insisted upon taking one together before she headed to the big city. A group of about 30 were in the picture, surrounded by mountains and forests. She smiled as she placed them down and then pulled out another picture. This one was of her and a childhood friend of hers that she had befriended for 3 short years. The boy had a big smile on his face as his arm was around her shoulders, but Kat wasn't fooled. Something had always troubled him and it had something to do with the fact that he randomly showed up one day in the village. The villagers had immediately taken him in with open arms, but never told her why. She didn't mind though, they had become fast friends, until he left just as suddenly as he came. Something about atoning for his sins.

Kat hummed as she placed the picture down on her desk, staring at his clear green eyes a second longer, before her attention was pulled from her reverie.

"Kat? Kat! I need you!"

Kat sighed as Rivalz voiced echoed into the apartment. "Coming!" She wasn't paying much attention and so when she walked into the dining room she came to a sudden halt as the presences in the room registered in her mind. "Oh my god."

There, right in her new dining room, was not only the Empress of the United States of China and her protector, Prime Minister of Japan, Mistress of the Kyotō House and Chairwomen of the UFN, but also the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire aka her younger sister and Zero himself.

If Kat wasn't so good at reading expressions, she wouldn't have caught the momentary pause in each of their faces, but she did and she froze.

 _This is it, they'll figure it out._

Empress Tianzi was the first to shake herself out of it, not being as close to Lelouch as the others. "Hello, Kat was it? Rivalz told us about you. It's so nice to meet you, I'm Empress Tianzi, but please just call me Tianzi." She smiled in her cute adorable way.

Kat shook her head as she spared the Chinese man at her side a look before she bowed. "Empress Tianzi, an honor to meet you. I'm Kat Kingsley."

Kaguya snapped out of it next, laughing. "She said just to call her Tianzi. No need to be so formal. Relax Kat. Call me Kaguya."

"Lady Kaguya." Kat bowed out of habit before she caught Kaguya's teasing look. "Umm, Kaguya?"

Kaguya laughed and nodded, making Kat relax a bit more.

"You-You look just like-" Xingke hesitated as Rivalz nodded.

"I know, right? Freaky."

Nunnally snapped out of it next which caused the men to finally relax. "Lovely to meet you Kat. I'm glad someone is living here now. Rivalz and Kallen will take good care of you."

Kat released a breath she didn't know she was holding as Nunnally acted like she was just another student. "Thank you Em-" Kaguya coughed. "Ummm Nunnally." Nunnally shared a smile with Kaguya.

"Li Xingke."

"Kaname Ohgi."

"Zero."

Zero said shortly after the two men were done. Kat shared what she thought was a glance with him, but she wasn't too sure with the mask. She looked away, getting a weird feeling from him.

"So what is your story Kat?" Nunnally asked. "If I may ask. You are obviously Britannian, but you speak with a light Japanese accent."

"I grew up in Japan, N-Nunnally." Kat stumbled over her name as it sounded weird without her title, but also strangely familiar.

Ohgi's eyes shot open. "Really?"

Kat nodded as she explained for the third time that day.

"Woah." Xingke whispered.

"I'm so sorry that you suffered under my father, but I hope to make the world a better place one day." Nunnally said sincerely, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"You already have." Kat smiled sincerely and then included everyone in her glance. "You all have, people don't take that lightly."

"Thats the truth Kat!" Rivalz grinned and the tense atmosphere dissolved around them just like that.

Tianzi and Kaguya giggled together as Xingke and Ohgi shared a smile.

"If I may ask though." Kat tensed, not wanting to break the happy atmosphere that finally settled over them, but needing to know. "What happened today? That explosion came out of no where."

"You were there?" Zero asked and Kat narrowed her eyes at his voice. Now that he spoke more then a word at her, something pulled at her memory, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Hai." Kat nodded and then smiled as Kaguya and Ohgi chuckled. "See? Slipped into it. Rivalz and Kallen were showing me around town and we met up with Sir Weinberg and Lady Alstreim outside the government building and it happened."

"We aren't sure yet, but Gino, Anya and Kallen are looking into it right now." Kaguya spoke first.

"It's not a coincidence that it it happened with all the representatives around." Ohgi said, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

"Agreed. They were targeted." Xingke nodded.

"Could it have something to do with the trade agreements that we settled on today Xingke?" Tianzi asked her right hand, looking up at him.

Xingke hummed. "Possibly, but that bomb had to be placed before hand and no one would have known what the decisions would have been before the meeting began."

"So they just set it off because they could?" Nunnally asked. "Just because everyone was there?"

"A possibility." Zero nodded and Kat couldn't help but feel that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "We'll have to see what those three find. In the meantime Nunnally, you, Kaguya, Ohgi and Tianzi must make an appearance with the other representatives in the ballroom. You three need to insure that you are doing everything you can to find out what happened. There are going to be a lot of questions."

Nunnally nodded as she turned to her three friends. "Shall we?"

Kat noticed that Zero hung back as he allowed the four world leaders to exit along with Xingke and a talkative Rivalz. She steeled herself as Zero quietly shut the door behind them and turned to face her. Faster then she thought possible, she was pinned against the far wall, Zero's fingers embedded into her neck.

"Who are you?" He hissed in a nasty whisper against her ear. She felt kill intent flowing freely from him as he trapped her against the wall with his body.

"K-Kat." She choked as she was losing air in her lungs fast. She had a feeling something was going to happen between them, but not like this. Not with him so filled with rage and bloodlust.

"No, you look just like the Emperor that I killed not 4 months ago for the sake of peace. A girl perhaps, but you look just like him. Who are you really? And why are you here!" He almost shouted in her ear. "And there's something else that I don't like about you."

Kat didn't know another way out of this. He wasn't going to let her similarity to Lelouch go. She had no choice. Not even half a day into her new life, she was going to have to unveil her secret to him, whoever he was. "L-L-Le-Lelouch." She choked, barely getting the word out before she started feeling dizzy from the lack of air.

Zero suddenly loosened his grip and Kat gasped, breathing in a gulp of fresh, sweet air. "What about that Demon?" Zero asked, playing the part.

Kat was breathing very heavily, trying to get her voice to work again. "B-Bro-Brother." She managed to get out before she started coughing so hard, it felt like her tendons in her neck were grating together.

"What?" Zero growled as he let her go completely. He let her cough until her eyes met his mask again. "Brother?" He asked again as Kat stood up straight again.

"I never imagined saying this so soon." Kat started. "I thought I would have more time to process this myself, let alone the rest of the world."

"Process what?" Zero bit, as he grew restless.

Kat looked down for a moment, before meeting what she thought was the masked man's gaze. "I am Katerina vi Britannia, Third Princess of The Holy Britannian Empire and most importantly, Lelouch's twin and Nunnally's older sister."

"I can't believe it." Zero whispered in a voice that really brought Katerina back into her childhood.

"And who are you exactly?" Kat asked. "Nunnally obviously trusts you very much despite you being the one who killed Lelouch. She wouldn't do that unless she really knew you."

Zero sighed. "Since you decided to burden me with your truth, I will return the favor." He reached up, griping the front of his mask. Kat heard and saw the metal in the back of the mask hiss and re-track back up into the metal shell. He pulled it off his head only for Kat to be met with forrest green eyes and light brown hair. But it wasn't until he removed his cloth mask underneath as well that Kat's heart really stop.

"S-Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi." Kat's eyes widened as not only did his life in the spotlight flash before her eyes as first Euphemia's Knight, then a Knight of the Round and then Lelouch's Knight of Zero, but a life in a small village north of Tokyo, with her. "Zu-zu." She choked.

Suzaku's eyes widened at the nickname. "No way. Are you really Kit-Kat?"

Kat's heart clenched at her childhood nickname from the boy who suddenly stepped foot into her village with no warning. "It is."

"I thought it might be, but I was so focused on you looking like Lelouch." Suzaku said tightly.

"And I thought the same seeing you on tv, but you are supposed to be dead, I-" Kat started crying as she suddenly ran into his arms, letting him hold her close. "Oh Zu-zu, how did all of this happen?" She cried into his chest.

Suzaku buried his face in her hair. "I don't know Kit-Kat. I don't know."

* * *

Secret is out! told you it would be moving fast!

And Kat and Zu-Zu know each other! haha


	3. Chapter 3

"I must have been out of it so much after I killed my father that I didn't even notice that you looked identical to Lelouch, even back then." Suzaku shook his head. After their emotional rollercoaster settled down for the moment, the two were now sitting at the table, their hands clenched together on the table between them.

Kat smiled sadly. "I had a feeling something horrible happened to you, but the villagers never told me anything. They were determined to keep your secret."

Suzaku smiled tightly. "Hai, well. But what would have happened if I had realized? I knew Lelouch and Nunnally were royalty."

Kat laughed lightly. "I still can't believe you knew them when they were banished here. Such a small world." Kat trailed off, looking into the distance. Suzaku had filled her in on everything that had happened over the last two years and her heart ached for those she lost before she even met them.

"Hey." Suzaku squeezed her hands, bringing her attention back to him. "It's not your fault. It's mine and Lelouch's for not being able to fix our mistakes quick enough."

Kat sighed. "I just wished I figured it out sooner, then maybe I could have helped."

Suzaku shook his head. "You were safe. That's all Lelouch and Nunnally would have cared about if they knew about you then. But do you know why Charles and Marianne sent you away?"

Kat sighed. "I have a feeling." She glanced up into his deep green eyes and concentrated. She wanted to bring the power to the surface, but didn't want to alter too much. So she choose a harmless memory of the moment before and altered her hair color.

Suzaku blinked his eyes for a moment. "Hang on wasn't your hair just red?"

Kat giggled as she unveiled her Geass in her left eye. Like her twin, her Geass could only be used once per person.

"A Geass?" Suzaku gaped, and then he chuckled. "You really are his twin."

Kat giggled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Who gave you the contract?" Suzaku asked. "C.C? or V.V?"

Kat shook her head. "It's very rare, but I was born wired as it so happens. Which means that I have a latent Geass ability without forming a contract. A member of the village told me this."

Suzaku hummed. "So your Geass is like Charles then."

"I guess so, from what you've told me anyways." Kat nodded. "Explains why he got rid of me. Couldn't have me disrupting his plans."

"Sounds like that bastard, throwing away his own children for the sake of selfish plans." Suzaku growled.

Kat smiled tightly. "Hey, just cause we both had tough-ass, stubborn, stupid, selfish fathers doesn't mean that we have to get hung up on them. Ok?"

Suzaku shook his head laughing. "Damn could Lelouch and I have needed you about a year ago."

Kat grinned. "Well, unfortunately, you have me all to yourself since Lelouch isn't here." She looked down at that though, a tightness in her chest growing.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him. He was something else." Suzaku said softly. "To the world he's the Demon Emperor who Zero killed for peace. But what people don't remember is that he got rid of all of the corruption in the Britannian Government, setting it up for his sister. And on top of that, it was his plan to die so that peace could reign free. He failed a lot, but it was all his idea to come up with the Zero Requiem. I still miss him, how could I not? But it's what he wanted; he knew it had to be done for the world to move to the next stage, to get to our future."

"I'm glad that you and Nunnally are here though." Kat smiled. "You two will be able to tell me things like that about him. It's like I'm getting to know him even though he isn't here anymore."

Suzaku nodded. "So are you ready to face Nunnally with your true identity. To tell you the truth, she has a sixth sense about these things and probably already knows subconsciously."

Kat giggled. "Probably. I have a feeling Sir Xingke knows too, he had that feeling about him."

Suzaku laughed. "He and Lelouch were the same in that sense. Both master tacticians and excellent deducers of the environment around them." He also smirked. "You have a bad habit of calling royalty and the like by their titles too, even when they tell you not to."

Kat blushed. "Sorry! It's habit! Until two weeks ago, I was a nobody!"

Suzaku grinned. "Not anymore Your Majesty."

Kat glared. "Don't call me that, it feels…weird, for a friend to call me that."

"That's how they see it too." Suzaku chuckled, cornering her. "They already view you as a friend, strange as that may seem. And it's just as awkward for you to call them by their titles as it is for me to call you by yours. Although Ohgi still calls Nunna, Empress every once in a while." He laughed. "But when we are talking seriously, titles tend to slip out and always in public are we formal."

"Who knows that you are Suzaku under the mask of Zero?" Kat asked.

"Nunnally, obviously." Suzaku said, thinking about it. "Kallen figured it out during the assassination. Jeremiah, Lloyd, Céceile, Sayoko and Nina knew as they were apart of Lelouch's inner circle while he was Emperor. Your older sister, Cornelia knows, Xingke, Kaguya, Tianzi, Gino, Anya, Rivalz, Milly. Ohgi figured it out finally." Suzaku chuckled. "I think he underestimated how close Lelouch and I were. Tohdoh and Rakshata also know. The other members of the Black Knights have a feeling, but don't know for sure, and honestly, know one else should know or it'll get out that the whole assassination was staged." Suzaku shrugged.

Kat laughed. "Thats already 19 people that know, including me."

Suzaku shrugged. "What are you going to do. We are both blessed and cursed with having a lot of smart people in this small inner circle that we have."

Kat laughed, tears collecting in her eyes as Suzaku laughed with her.

"So are you prepared for this?" Suzaku asked her seriously.

Kat shrugged. "Not really. I wasn't planning on anyone knowing until I had gotten used to it first, but you figuring it out so easily has shifted things."

Suzaku blushed. "Hai, sorry about that." He said looking down. "Sometimes my 'Live' command manifests in strange ways."

"The one Lelouch gave you?" Kat asked curiously.

Suzaku nodded. "It was at a time when we couldn't be further apart in our stances. But I've come to look at it as a blessing and a curse."

Kat nodded; she could understand both sides. "Do you think I should see her now?"

"Only if you are prepared to do so." Suzaku said softly. "You said so yourself. You just found out two weeks ago that you are a princess. Do you want to open that door?"

Kat sighed. "Not really, but I'd like to really get to know Nunnally. And by extension, through her and you; Lelouch."

Suzaku squeezed her hand and stood up. He released her hand and put his mask back on. "Then lets go. Nunnally is waiting for you."

* * *

"I don't understand Zero." Nunnally hummed. "Why did you pull us away from the representatives? And where have you been?"

Zero looked at first Kaguya, Tianzi, Ohgi, Xingke and finally Nunnally. He couldn't believe it when Kat said to bring them all, guess she wanted to announce herself as well. "I was with a special someone who would like to formally introduce herself to all of you. But only you for the time being."

"Ok, where is she?" Ohgi asked.

Zero nodded and stepped back, half facing the door that lead to the hall from the small conference room in the Student Council Building. "You may come in." He raised his voice slightly so that he could be heard from the hall.

Kat hesitated slightly before taking a big breath and opening the double doors.

Xingke looked over and narrowed his eyes. "What kind of game is this? We just met Kat Kingsley."

Kat shook her head. "I'm sorry for the confusion and for lying to you before. My name is not Kat Kingsley."

"Then what is it?" Ohgi asked, suspicion growing in his chest.

"Probably who you all thought I was a first sight." Kat smirked. "My name is Katerina vi Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia's twin sister, and your older sister Nunnally." Kat said with all of the confidence she could muster up at the moment, looking at Nunnally in the eye.

"H-how?" Nunnally stuttered, her eyes wide. Kat gave her a narrowed look; so Suzaku was right, somewhere deep inside her she already knew.

Kat sighed. "Charles and Marianne gave me up the day Lelouch and I were born. I've been burdened with Geass."

Ohgi and Xingke narrowed their eyes suspiciously as Kat spared them a glance.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on using it on anyone here." Kat assured them. "Besides, I already used it on Suzaku, so it would be pointless to try and use it on you when he would be unaffected. Lelouch and I are the same in that respect."

The room froze as Zero removed his helmet, now that he was no longer in the public's eye. "Don't worry, she knows everything. It's the truth Nunna." He said sweetly, with such brotherly affection that Kat's heart twisted. "She is who she said she is. You have a sister." He chuckled. "Well, a full-blooded sister anyway."

Nunnally looked up at Kat and held her hand out to her. Kat tipped her head sideways and stepped towards her, gently placing her hand in her little sister's. Nunnally closed her eyes and Kat decided to help out a little. Her eye swirled and the red wings of the Geass formed in her left eye.

Nunnally went ridge, but Suzaku slid in to stop Xingke from interfering. "It's ok Xingke. Trust her."

This was going to hurt, but Kat went for it anyway.

Nunnally's eyes went wide as images flashed through her head. She realized that these images were Kat's memories when the girl that the images focused on grew up into Kat herself. She saw everything. She knew everything. "Kit-Kat."

Suzaku looked back at the pair as his secret nickname was spoken for Kat. "Kat?"

Kat gasped as she dropped Nunnally's hand and sunk to her knees. Suzaku was at her side in the next second, holding her upright as she breathed heavily.

"Are you ok Kat?" Nunnally asked, her eyes wide in concern.

Kat nodded, allowing Suzaku to take all of her weight. "Hai. It just took a lot out of me to show you my memories like that. That's why I didn't do it with you." She said, wincing as she looked up at him, her head spinning.

"Wait, you can show her your memories?" Kaguya asked, stepping up.

Kat nodded, reaching to hold her head. "My Geass is very much like Charles's Geass. It allows me to suppress and alter the memories of those I make eye contact with, but I'm also capable of sharing my own memories with those that I make physical contact with. But it is very taxing to do; especially since I showed all of my memories to Nunnally."

"You need to lay down." Suzaku said, preparing to gather her in his arms.

Kat shook her head. "No. I'll be fine in a minute Zu-zu."

"Zu-zu?" Tianzi cocked her head.

Nunnally giggled. "Kat and Suzaku knew each other back when they were children, right after the war."

"Hai and somehow I didn't make the connection between her and Lelouch." Suzaku shook his head.

"Everything happens for a reason Zu-zu." Kat sighed as she nodded to Suzaku. Suzaku nodded and took the cue to stand up, helping Kat to her feet. She wobbled for a second, but stayed on her feet, her head still spinning, but only slightly. "I'm ok, it'll pass." She reassured Nunnally and Suzaku. "I'm so sorry for deceiving everyone at first, but I myself just found out who I was two weeks ago. I was hoping to get to know what life was like for Nunnally and Lelouch at the Academy before everything happened, but Suzaku just had to ruin it." She gave him a wry smile.

"Would that have anything to do with the marks on your neck?" Kaguya giggled.

Suzaku blushed as Kat laughed with the young mistress. "Hai. He basically attacked me, but we figured it all out."

"I understand Kat-chan." Kaguya nodded. "It's a lot to take in, you wanted to try and extend the normalcy for a while longer."

Kat nodded. "Exactly. I wanted to try and come to terms with it before I approached Nunnally and then formally introduced myself to the world." She smirked. "That still sounds weird to say."

Tianzi giggled, walking up to Kat. "Well at least you aren't the only princess in the Imperial family, unlike me."

"That may be true, but I'm the Demon Emperor's twin." Kat narrowed her eyes. "My mere face would only remind the world of the evil things he did in their minds." She sighed.

"Well, I'm sure our brothers and sisters would love to meet you regardless." Nunnally smiled.

* * *

"So this is the blast sight." Gino said, kneeling down among the debris from the bomb that went off. He could easily located the trigger and the wiring used and he noticed that it wasn't actually too far from where he and the others were standing before.

"It's pretty small." Anya commented off-hand.

"The blast radius you mean?" Kallen asked as she looked at the blacked marks on the cobble-stone. Anya nodded. "I agree. It's very contained, almost as if it was meant for either a single person or just to scare."

"I think a single person." Gino said, standing up. "Look at the shrapnel in the cobble and along the wall here." The two girls walked over and Kallen ghosted her hand along the wall as Anya snapped another picture. "If someone was standing here, they would have been torn to shreds." He continued as he looked around. Whirling lights were bouncing off the walls of the government buildings around them as emergency personal tended to shock and abrasion wounds, along with concussions from the sheer force of the blast.

"But no one was." Kallen narrowed her eyes. "And there were tons of options. Who?"

"We were standing pretty close if you remember correctly." Gino narrowed his eyes.

"So then someone could be after one of us." Anya shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Gino and Kallen shared a look. "I mean sure we could all be targets I guess, especially if someone doesn't like Britannia, but Nunnally has done so much to prevent hostile feelings like that." Kallen mused. "Plus even though you two are Knights of the Round and I'm second-in-command of the Black Knights and their ace, there were Prime Ministers and royalty all around us when the explosion went off. Why not them?"

Gino nodded. "Excellent point. There is something bigger going on here. We better report in for Nunnally and Ohgi."

"Agreed." Kallen nodded as Anya snapped another picture of the blacked cobblestone with shards of metal embedded within it's surface.

* * *

Out in the countryside, a horse drawn wagon bumped along as it had been for the past few months. The wagon was full to the top with fluffy hay that somehow wasn't covered in snow, but on top was a strange sight; or maybe not so strange. A beautiful women with long lime green hair and striking gold eyes looked up at the sky in boredom, dropped in furs to stay warm. Behind her head was a stuffed animal and a few feet from that was a folded paper crane.

"Where are we going now Lelouch?" She asked, tilting her head back to hear the driver better.

The man in front tipped his hat back, the sun hitting his young face and highlighting his amethyst eyes. "To town C.C., we need food."

"Pizza?" C.C. smirked, knowing the response that she would get.

A groan was her anticipated response as her companion rolled his eyes. "Sure C.C."

And so, Lelouch vi Britannia, former Eleventh Prince and 99th Emperor of Britannia drove the horse drawn carriage to the small quaint town.

* * *

Like it? Please let me know!

I took the idea of 'Wired' from "Nightmare of Nunnally", just FYI


End file.
